


Learning to Fall

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wings, edited / added some stuff: 7/21, used prompts from kagehina week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you teach me how to fly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't manage to submit anything during Kagehina week, I... used... some of the prompts...

  1. **_Colors_**



It’s been a long day.

Kageyama feels exhaustion taking over his body as he lies down on the soft grass, his wings folding neatly beneath him. He takes a moment to enjoy the way the wind messes up his hair, the sweet scent of flowers, and the silence. 

(He always takes his time to take all of these in. He commits them to memory, saves them for the times when he’s truly alone in the darkness of his room, his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, his wings enclosing him in a cocoon as he sits on his bed, his back against the headboard.)

This is the only place where Kageyama allows the tall looming walls that he has built around himself to crumble. He finds security in the fact that his eyes have already memorized the shades of blues, blacks, and greens that his surroundings have to offer, which is no surprise, after all the hours that he has spent just rolling around or looking up at the stars.

So the sudden blur of orange takes him by surprise.

Kageyama is on his feet in a second, his wings raised in their usual intimidating way.

 The shorter boy in front of him, however, is not the least bit frightened. His eyes are looking at Kageyama’s wings with reverence, the midnight blues of his feathers slowly bleeding into ambers.

Kageyama opens his mouth to say something, but the boy beats him to it.

 

“Can you teach me how to fly?”

 

 

  1. **_Sparks_**



 ‘Hinata Shouyou’ is not someone who gives up easily, Kageyama learns this the hard way.

(As soon as ‘Hinata Shouyou’ introduced himself and nearly blinded Kageyama with the intensity of his smile, the latter caught sight of the orange feathers of his wings and can’t help but think how fitting everything was.)

It’s been a week since Kageyama refused Hinata’s request. During those seven days, he would find Hinata right here, on the very spot where he is lying. He would jump up and run the moment he sees him, his eyes all bright as he repeats, “Can you teach me how to fly?”

 Today is no different.

“Why me?” Kageyama asks just as Hinata starts to walk away dejectedly.

_(“Hey, look. It’s him.”)_

Hinata turns back to him, a soft smile on his lips.

_(“Huh? Who? Where?”)_

“Because you’re Kageyama Tobio.” He replies, an ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ expression on his face.

A few seconds pass before Kageyama realizes that Hinata has nothing more to add. He feels something tug at his chest as his wings twitch.

_(“Right there. He’s Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Skies.”)_

“Alright.”

 

Kageyama keeps in mind not to _ever_ anger Hinata because even though he’s tiny, he’s got the energy of a million baby crows and the way he’s dangling from his neck, excitement and happiness rolling off him in waves, makes it very difficult not to fall down and start rolling down the hill.

(They do, and Hinata laughs at the bits of grass and flower petals caught in Kageyama’s hair.)

 

 

  1. **_Promise_**



Kageyama is teaching Hinata the proper timing of spreading his wings when he asks, “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you how to fly?”

Hinata stops his poor attempts of following Kageyama’s instructions (“Just count to three, then bam!”) and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. “Well, some of my friends tried.”

“Tried?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

Hinata eyes Kageyama’s wings before he spreads out his own with a sigh. “They’re… a bit too small for a fifteen-year-old, right?”

Kageyama slowly nods. While his wings can wrap themselves around him, Hinata’s can only hide half of his body.

“Yeah, and that kinda makes it hard.”

“So… you’ve never flown before?”

Hinata shakes his head. “They’ve given up and I was _this_ close to throwing in the towel too but,” He looks up at him with bright eyes again. “I saw you! You were all GWAH and BAM while you were flying!”

Hinata’s jumping up and down in front him now, and Kageyama has to take a step back.

“So I thought, someone _that_ amazing can probably teach me!” Hinata stops and pouts at the ground. “It took me a while to find you though. You practically disappeared after that day. And! You won’t even give me a demonstration or something. I can somehow understand some of the stuff you’re explaining, but don’t you think it’ll be better if you _show_ me?”

The warmth that Hinata’s earlier words brought is replaced by a chill gripping his heart.  It must have shown on his face, since he hears a worried “Are you okay?” and sees amber eyes peering up at him.

Kageyama raises a hand and mutters an excuse to leave early, ignoring Hinata’s calls as he runs.

Sleep eludes him that night, leaving him sitting on his bed, his head against the cool wooden headboard. He is thankful for the warmth that the thick feathers of his wings provide him as he breathes heavily, his pillows are strewn about the room and his blanket is on the floor.

The lingering scent of flowers and silence don’t help him this time.

 

Kageyama has dark circles under his eyes the next day, and even Hinata, the most oblivious person he has ever met, notices them.

Hinata walks up to him quietly, stopping when he is just about a meter away. He softly hits Kageyama’s chest, just above his heart, with his fist.  His eyes are bright and are full of so many things that Kageyama has yet to understand.

“Because you’re Kageyama Tobio.”

_(“He’s Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Skies.”)_

Kageyama’s breathing hitches as midnight blue wings twitch once more at Hinata’s words, and he slowly places his hand on top of Hinata’s, reveling in the warmth that it brings.

He finds himself staring into ambers, feeling his heart swell when he sees himself in them too. The words leave his mouth without any hesitation.

 

 “You are going to fly.”

 

(Hinata beams, jumps on him and they both roll down the hill again. But this time, Kageyama also sees the bits of grass and flower petals caught in Hinata’s orange curls, and he has no idea who is laughing harder.)

 

 

  1. **_Natsukashii (euphorically nostalgic)_**



Kageyama remembers the first time he’s ever flown.

He remembers following the path of a lake, his eyes never leaving his reflection on the clear water. He remembers how the wind felt against his skin and how he left a trail of onyx and midnight blue feathers when he took off.

He’s got a fairly decent memory, and he’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse.

Kageyama also remembers the first words his mother had told him about flying.

“Flying gives you a sense of freedom.”

_(“Look, it’s the King of the Skies.”)_

“It gives you the power to govern the heavens.”

_(“Ugh, let’s get out of here.”)_

“It gives you the opportunity to just _go_ , to go somewhere far away.”

_(“See ya, King!”)_

“Flying makes you feel alive.”

 

Kageyama finds himself thinking, if _that_ is what flying really is, then the two-hours-per-day that he spends with Hinata is without a doubt the best flight that he’s ever been on.

 

 

  1. **_Perspectives_**



The first time that Kageyama touches Hinata’s wings is when the latter times his leap wrong, causing him to fall on his side.

Kageyama is at his side in an instant, his fingers gently threading through the orange feathers. He doesn’t stop until he hears Hinata snoring. He shakes him awake, afraid that he may catch a cold if he sleeps here.

Hinata gives his thanks, a sunny smile on his lips.

“…Like summer.” Kageyama whispers.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“You’re like summer.”

Hinata's face scrunches up as if in thought.  “Then that makes you like winter!”

Kageyama knows that he should’ve expected that, but that doesn’t stop him from wincing.

Hinata tilts his head at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh. Nothing. Just… thinking about how appropriate that is. Cold and dark, huh. I mean, yeah-” Hinata cuts him off.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant, idiot,” He sticks his tongue out when Kageyama glares at the insult. “I mean, doesn’t winter just mean that spring’s coming?”

 

 

  1. **_Pain_**



It’s been two months since they first met.

 

‘Today,’ Kageyama thinks, ‘is the day when Hinata Shouyou will fly.’

Hinata is a wreck when Kageyama sees him.

He’s plopped down on the grass, his fingers nervously plucking off the petals of a daisy.

Kageyama sighs when he hears him mumbling, “I’m going to fly. I’m not going to fly. I’m going to fly. I’m not going to fly…”

“Oi, you dumbass.”

He slowly looks up at him.

“Y-yes?”

“Get going already.”

Hinata gulps before leaping to his feet. “Yeah! Right! Of course!”

Kageyama watches as Hinata robotically walks to the edge, his wings already raised.

He sees that he’s trembling and knows that this just won’t do.

“Hinata.” Kageyama calls out, making him turn around.

“I told you before, right? You are going to fly.”

And the trembling stops.

Hinata glances at Kageyama’s wings before he turns. He breathes in and leaps.

 

And he flies.

 

He glides, he turns, he _flies_.

Kageyama hears his pleased laughter and it goes straight to his heart.

Hinata’s already flying back, hovering just above the ground. He has his sunniest smile on.

“Kageyama. Kageyama, I’m flying.” Hinata’s voice is high, still drunk on happiness.

Kageyama wants to reply that yes, yes he’s flying, he can see that, and he’s proud of him, but all that he manages is a smile.

And suddenly, Hinata’s face turns red and his wings somehow _forget_ that they’re wings and he’s falling.

Kageyama jumps after him even before he knows what’s happening.

 

_(“He’s Kageyama Tobio-)_

 

He catches Hinata in his arms before he spreads his wings, and they flap, they beat erratically like his heart,

 

_(-the King of the Skies.”)_

 

but they still fall.

 

(They both roll down the hill again. But this time, Kageyama sees the look on Hinata’s face, and he doesn’t know if it’s him or Hinata who’s brokenly sobbing apologies.)

 

 

  1. **_Song lyrics_**



_Oh, my talking bird_  
_Though your feathers are tattered and furled_  
_I'll love you all your days_  
_Til the breath leaves your delicate face_

 

Kageyama’s got a fairly decent memory, and he’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse.

He remembers the look on Hinata’s face when they fell, and the look on Hinata’s face when he tells him that he hasn’t flown for months.

(He’s not sure which one is more painful.)

Kageyama explains that he knows, he _knows_ how to fly, but he just can’t. He tells him about what happened with him and his ‘friends’, and everything seems to click in Hinata’s mind when he whispers, ‘the King of the Skies’.

(And then Kageyama sees the disappointed looks of his 'friends', he hears the "What was that all about?", the "Are you just trying to show off?", the "We don't want to fly with you anymore", and he wishes that they would just stop.)

Sleep eludes him that night, leaving him sitting on his bed, his head against the cool wooden headboard. He is thankful for the warmth that the thick feathers of his wings provide him as he breathes heavily, his pillows are strewn about the room and his blanket is on the floor.

The lingering scent of flowers and silence don’t help him this time. But the lingering sound of Hinata’s laughter, the oranges against greens, and the feeling of home somehow make things better.

Kageyama doesn’t expect to see Hinata on the hill anymore, and is surprised when he does.

Hinata’s sitting on his spot, a daisy in one hand, and his other gesturing for him to sit next to him.

When he does, Hinata plucks out a petal as he says, “I’m going to fly.”

He wordlessly hands the flower to Kageyama, who takes it hesitantly.

“Go  on.” Hinata says as he pokes Kageyama’s side.

“….I’m not going to fly.” He plucks off another petal.

Kageyama continues until all of the flower’s petals are on the ground, whites against greens.

He stops at “I’m not going to fly.”

The moment he says it, Hinata leaps to his feet, and a second later, Kageyama finds himself being showered with daisies and basking in Hinata’s bright smile and the sweet sweet sound of his voice.

“Just keep going until you get it right, idiot.”

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches, making Hinata burst into laughter. Hinata falls back down on the grass and pulls Kageyama down to lie next to him. They are on their sides, facing each other.

Kageyama takes his time to take all of these in. The light blush on Hinata’s cheeks, the bits of grass and flower petals in his hair, his laughter. He commits them to memory, saves them for the times when he’s truly alone in the darkness of his room, his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, his wings enclosing him in a cocoon as he sits on his bed, his back against the headboard.

Hinata softly hits Kageyama’s chest, just above his heart, with his fist, effectively bringing him out of his reverie. His eyes are bright and are full of so many things that Kageyama wishes his own are full of as well.

“You’re going to fly,” Hinata whispers. “I’m going to teach you, and we’re going to fly. You and I, we'll soar.”

Kageyama places his hand on Hinata’s chest, just above his heart.

“Why?” He asks.

And Hinata smiles, like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

“Because you’re Kageyama Tobio.”

 

-

 

It turns out that Hinata teaches just as awful as Kageyama. He's all bwah and gwah, and when he tries to show him how something's done, he usually fails and just falls down on the grass. But surprisingly, Kageyama understands what Hinata's trying to say.

(The daisies, the long stares [until Kageyama catches him looking], the way something changes in his eyes when Kageyama attempts to fly but doesn't before he laughs, the meat buns that he brings for their snack - Kageyama understands them too.)

(He hopes he's right)

Kageyama wonders if he should remind Hinata that he _knows_ how to fly, he just _can't_.

He decides against it when he sees the elated look on Hinata's face when he finally manages to float a few inches above the ground.

 

 

_It's all here for you as long as you choose to stay._  
_It's all here for you as long as you don't fly away._

 

 

Today, Hinata hands him another daisy. There is only one petal left.

"I stopped at 'I'm not going to fly'," He says, pushing the flower into his hand. "Go on."

‘Today,’ Kageyama thinks, ‘I'll try.’

He walks to the edge, on the same place where Hinata stood a month ago, and slowly plucks off the remaining petal as he closes his eyes.

Kageyama hears the whispers every time his wings try to flap against the wind. He hears the "What was that all about"s, "No one can turn like that!"s and "We're not flying with you anymore"s.

Kageyama sees the glares, the way everyone's talking behind his back, the way everyone's walking away from him.

But he also hears the laughter, the playful insults, the gwahs, he sees the orange feathers decorating the green grass, the ambers full of hope, and the sunny smiles.

He sees Hinata and he hears "Because you're Kageyama Tobio".

 

"I'm going to fly." Kageyama whispers. He opens his eyes and leaps.

 

 

  1. **_Firsts_**



The wind is cold, but Hinata's gleeful shouts are enough to warm him up.

"Kageyama! Kageyama, you're flying!"

Kageyama looks down and realizes that yes, he is. He is flying.

He looks back up at Hinata and laughs when he sees tears in his eyes.

"Hinata," He calls as he extends an arm. " _'We're going to fly'_ , right?”

Hinata's eyes widen and then he smiles, he beams, and he runs towards the edge before jumping so high that Kageyama thinks, "He doesn't even need wings to fly."

Kageyama panics for a bit when Hinata starts to swiftly fly towards him, only to see him open his arms and envelop him in a hug.

Hinata buries his face in his chest, and his hair tickle Kageyama's chin.

"We did it. We did it, Kageyama."

And suddenly, Kageyama’s face turns red and his wings somehow  _forget_ that they’re wings and both of them are falling.

 

(falling's not that bad when he's with Hinata)

 

They roll down the hill again, both cracking up at the bits of grass and flower petals caught in each other's hair once they reach the ground.

Kageyama is the first one to calm down. He stares at Hinata, who eventually ceases laughing when he notices Kageyama looking.

"W-what is it?" Hinata seems to remember what he did earlier and blushes as he looks away.

"Today," Kageyama whispers. "I'm going to try."

"What?"

Kageyama places a finger under Hinata's chin and gently tilts his head up.

"Today," Kageyama leans in. "We're going to fly."

 

 

  1. **_Soar_**



_("I’m going to teach you, and we’re going to fly. You and I, we'll soar.”)_

 

As soon as Kageyama’s lips leave his, Hinata lets out a soft laugh.

“So this is how it feels to fly, huh?”

Kageyama chuckles as he presses kisses on top of Hinata’s orange curls.

“Yeah.”

 

 


End file.
